In injection molding, a melt crucible is often coupled with a cast machine in a vacuum environment to transfer molten material from the melt crucible into the cast machine. Often, there is leakage during this transfer and this leakage may contaminate molten material and/or the melt crucible. In addition, the melt crucible and the cast machine are configured contiguous in the same environment for both the melting and casting processes, which, however, requires long cycle time. Further, the molten material at high temperature may be in contact with the melt crucible for a sufficient long time to physically and/or chemically react with each other, i.e., to contaminate the molten material and/or surfaces of the melt crucible. Furthermore, in many cases, there are times that one does not want to have same one environment such as vacuum for the entire process.